cppookiecanonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin Pookie Canon/Fanon Wikia:Rules/General
=CREDIT TO PEPPAPEDIA FOR RULES= Usernames Usernames must not have swearing, real names, ship names, or religious references. If you violate these rules, you will be blocked until you change your username. However if you use your nickname it's fine. Language Dirty language on a page including minor obscenities) must be fully censored with asterisks. They should also be kept to a minimum. Writing When making articles, please make sure they make sense. Spelling must be high standard (unless writing a line for a pookie that is a newborn/toddler) and grammar should at least be up to the standards of your average high schooler. Pages that do not follow the above rules will be polished up or, if they have extremely poor grammar and spelling, simply deleted. If you are writing a line for a newborn/toddler pookie, then the spelling rule does not apply. Type like this: Hi, miss! Let's be friends! Not like: Hi Miss! Let's Be Friends! Capitalism (capitalizing almost everyword regardless) is not allowed. English as a second language If English is not your native language, please seek help from one of the admins. The last thing we need is millions of articles with bad English. Offensive content Sexual/shock content Please do not add sexual and shock content onto your pages. Writing about sexual intercourse, erections or other forms of pornography (except censored nudity) is not allowed, but however, writing about hugging and kissing are still allowed. Racist content Racist content in any circumstance is not allowed. This includes the "n word" and "J***** ****" Homophobic content All homophobic content is not accepted here, as there is nothing wrong with being LGBT. :D Violent content Violence, except cartoon violence is never allowed here. Claiming ownership If you made a page, you can claim it as yours. However, all pages are free for anyone to edit if you don't put something like "THIS IS 's PAGE! DO NOT EDIT!" on it. Vandalism Vandalism will not be tolerated. All vandalism an admin discovers will be reverted. You will get 3 warnings for this, and if you continue vandalizing, you will be blocked for a week. Repeat offenders will be blocked for a month. You will be let off free if you specify you were hacked. User communication * Users must be respectful to one another when communicating on this wiki. Bullying is not allowed; you will get two warnings for these, and if you continue bullying, you will be blocked for a week. Continued bullying will result in an extended block. * If a person doesn't want to be called a certain nickname, don't call them by your nickname. It can be considered a form of bullying if it gets out of hand. * Do not imitate users unless it is done in a non-teasing way. * If you post a comment using uncensored profanity on an article, it will be removed immediately. Sockpuppetry No sockpuppetry. If you're blocked, you're blocked. However, backups are allowed and a team of users are advised to make separate accounts. There is proof that another account of the same IP address is a backup of "for *USERNAME*" or "*USERNAME*'s Backup Account*" is their username. Edit wars No edit wars. You are only allowed to undo someone's edit twice; any more than that and you will be in trouble. When contributing to the wiki... * Assume good faith. * Do not make pages unrelated to Club Penguin. Crossovers are still allowed, but pages not pertaining to the Club Penguin universe are not. If an unrelated page has been found, it will be deleted immediately. * Do not create spam, poorly written articles or pointless articles.